1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of electronic reset circuits. More particularly, it concerns a type of reset circuit which is fast acting, simple in construction and utilizes no power except when the voltage supply is changing, either upwardly or downwardly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is considerable prior art in the literature on reset circuits. However, the great majority of them have an amplifier or comparator which continuously monitors the voltage of the power supply and compares it against a standard voltage, and acts to close or open the reset circuit whenever there is a change of supply voltage. However, these reset circuits use continuous power for the circuit elements, even during the long periods of time when the voltage is constant.